Friends
by fireshodow
Summary: After Mac and Bloo got into a fight, Bloo decided to make a party for Mac but, will Mac forgive him or will he stay mad.


" But Mac," whined Bloo.

" No buts. I told you not to wreck my party but, you did it anyways," Mac snapped.

" Awe come on Mac, I'm sorry. Please Mac, please forgive me I'm sorry." Bloo said while getting on his knees.

" No you're not sorry. You always do this to me. Do you not know how hard my life is? Do you know what it's like to be bullied by your own brother. To be ignored at school and having everyone talk behind your back. To have your own father leave you!" Screamed Mac.

" Mac I..." Bloo tried to say but was cut off by Mac

"No you're not. Your never sorry. You want to know what? I _HATE YOU_." After he said that he walk out of Foster's House and slammed the door.

" Fine see what I care. Pttt, stupid Mac," Bloo said angrily.

Outside the sun was covered by the clouds, the winds were blowing and it was chilling. Unfortunately Mac left his coat at Fosters.

" Stupid wind, stupid Bloo and his stupid ways, ruining my stupid party," mutter Mac.

He peeped at his watch and started running as fast as he could. _Oh no_, _I'm going to be late. _He thought. He stopped and looked around to see if there was any short-cuts. He found one but, it was a dark alley. He decided to take his chances anyways. He sprinted across the alley to the other side. He had a few minutes to be at home. _Almost there_, he thought. He ran to the apartment. When he open the door he saw his mom glaring at him and his brother making faces.

" Where have you been?" she asked. " Do you know how worried I've been?"

Mac looked at his watch. " Mom it's only eight o'clock," stated Mac.

" Mac it is eight thirty-nine," said his mom.

" But, but, I thought that this watch was right," Mac said.

" No buts," said his mom. " Now go to your room and did you look at any other clock while you were with your friend?"

Mac went to his room and started to sulk. He then got bored of sulking and decided to do some math homework.

" Ha ha, I thought that I was the only one that gets in trouble," teased Terrance. " Were you hanging at that stupid Foster place, with your your dumb friends? The looser just like you"

" Damn it Terrance, shut up," Mac yelled.

Terrance was shocked. His brother never swore, no matter how much he teased him. He quickly recover from the shock and said " I'm telling mom."

Mac replied " Go ahead, see what I care. I'm already in trouble."

Terrance decide not to tell his mom so he walk out of Mac's room and went to his own room.

Mac put his homework away and sighed. He felt a little bit remorseful for swearing, but he was tired of his older brother making fun of him. Since it was almost bed time, he put on his pajamas and went to bathroom to brush his teeth. After he was done, he headed towards his room and went to sleep on his bed.

* * *

Bloo sat in his bed and thought about what Wilt said to him.

Flashback

_" Bloo that wasn't nice," Wilt complained._

_" Yeah I know. Mac was way too mean," Bloo replied_

_" No Bloo, I'm talking about you," said Wilt._

_" What do you mean?" asked Bloo._

_" I mean that you wrecked his party," Wilt answered._

_" So what?" Bloo asked again._

_" So what? Do you even know what the party was about?" Wilt questioned, squinting his good eye._

_" Ummm."_

_"It's about the anniversary."_

_"What anniversary?" _

_"The day you came to Fosters." _

_"Oh," Bloo uttered looking at the drops of rain hitting the window._

End Flashback.

_That's it. _Bloo thought_, I'll make a surprise party for Mac._

The next day at the dining hall Bloo made his announcement, " Everyone we are going to have a surprise party for Mac."

" Master Bloo, we certainly can not have a party for Mac after having one yesterday," Mr.Herriman stated.

" I hate to say this but, I happen to agree," said Frankie while looking down at her pancakes.

" I say we let him have it!" Madam Foster said while holding her fork up in the air." Besides, it'll help make up for Bloo ruining the party."

Bloo started jumping with joy on the the chair. " Yes, yes. Thank Madam Foster. Yesss!" He screamed.

Frankie saw what he was doing and tried to stop him, " I wouldn't do that if..."

CRASH.

" Ow! Frankie I got a boo boo," whine Bloo as he started to rub his head.

Frankie couldn't keep herself from sighing.


End file.
